How to Please a Dragon
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: A training accident leaves Jaune temporarily blind. Feeling guilty for accidentally unloading a shotgun shell to Jaune's face, Yang promises to that while he's is handicapped, she will take care of his every need. His. Every. NEED. Thanks to Rikion Invictus for the idea.


**How to Please a Dragon**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Yang Xiao Long_

**Summary: **_A training accident leaves Jaune temporarily blind. Feeling guilty for accidentally unloading a shotgun shell to Jaune's face, Yang promises to that while he's is handicapped, she will take care of his every need. His. Every. NEED. _

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to __Rikion Invictus_ _for the idea. Also no yandere. ;_; I was so tempted. Also smut._

* * *

><p>I'm not the sort of feel sorry for her actions; I'm the sort that takes responsibility.<p>

Like, say you forgot your homework. Then you gotta tell the teacher what happened and you were stupid or lazy or just plain forgot and you either get a zero or late credit. That's taking responsibility. Puppy takes a poo poo all over the carpet? Well, that kid wanted that puppy for his birthday and he'd better clean it up; taking responsibility. Or you're a pilot of a giant mech that is fueled by lust and you end up sleeping with girl who's pretty hot but you're not all that into her so but you propose to her in the middle of an epic space battle anyways. Gentlemen, take notes: that's taking responsibility 101.

So when I accidently shot Jaune in the face leaving him temporarily blinded, I knew what I had to do:

_Take responsibility_.

The responsibilities started small. I helped him getting food from the cafeteria and delivering to his dorm. I took the spoon from him when he was struggling to feed himself some chowder. Each class I took two sets of notes: one for me and one for him. And I also made sure to deliver him copies of everything; copies I had to narrate to him since he couldn't read them.

So the first day didn't go so well. I tended to take crappy notes and I was doodling everywhere. I accidently dropped the chowder onto Jaune's lap and it burned him. He screamed so loud the fire alarm went off because some students in the next wing thought someone was burning alive. Also, those copies I made? Accidently got him fashion magazines instead. Go figure.

To tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty bad at taking care of people. When I babysat Ruby when I was younger, I sort of just left her with some microwave food and a few sets of diapers before setting off to search for my mom. Ruby turned out alright, for the most part.

It's exhausting. Jaune told it was okay, but I told him to shut up. I'm taking responsibility, alright?

Shame the rest of his team couldn't help. I told Pyrrha I had it under control since she wasn't involved with the accident. She also had to train for another regional tournament or something so she couldn't take care of him. Then there's Ren and Nora who were off… doing whatever it is a boy and a girl do alone in the woods.

But anyways, eventually Jaune needed a bath. Like, really bad.

So I took him to the baths, stripped him, told him he ain't got nothin' I ain't seen a dozen times before (actually it's more like...uh… zero…) and scrubbed him squeaky clean. But I gotta admit, Jaune's got quite a dragon underneath those boxer shorts. Every inch of skin, I scrubbed clean. It's actually kind of soothing once you get past his high-pitched screaming about indecency. It's like washing a puppy that hates water.

And this goes on for a few days before I made a discovery: if you scrub Jaune's little dragon just the right way with your palm, it breaths gooey white fire-a lot of gooey white fire.

Then Jaune moans like Blake on a full moon.

To be honest, it scared me. It's like Jaune's little dragon threw up and then it goes from being all firm and raging to… just limp. Like it spat out it's life-force and died.

So I did the natural thing anyone would do, I gave Jaune's dragon mouth to mouth. Apparently, even dragons can be revived with the kiss of life. But then it threw up its white gooey fire all over me and died out again.

Sticky, smelly, salty… it's rather disgusting.

But Jaune liked it. So that's another need I took responsibility over.

It's hard to believe just how demanding Jaune, or should I say Jaune's little dragon, can get. It always wants a massage or kisses. Sometimes Jaune just wants me to suck on his little dragon until it throws up. Stuff gets clogged in my throat but I swallowed it all. Couldn't be helped. That's the way Jaune wanted it.

From time to time, Jaune would make funny demands. Like could he hold onto my chest for support or have my dragon enter my hidden valley… you know, funny things. I thought, sure why not, I did make Jaune blind after all. What's a little touchy feely for a few more days? Besides, it was kind of fun seeing how much I could poke the dragon.

Jaune didn't like being teased.

But I gave him kisses all the same. Anywhere he asked, where his needs were I gave it. On the school rooftop, in the woods, in between classes in the restrooms...

Eventually, Jaune's little dragon asked for an extra special kiss in the school library. I wasn't so sure. It was pretty embarrassing but when you have it's eye looking straight at you, nothing brings you down to your knees faster.

So while I was giving the dragon all my attention, I could feel Jaune's fingers slide through my hair. Normally, my hair is off-limits but… damn I must say Jaune's fingers sure know how to treat a ladies hair.

"Y-Yang!"

"Huh?" I withdrew my lips from the dragon and turned to see Velvet Scarlatina. She's a shy girl in one of our classes, a second year who got held back. "Aren't you the school librarian?"

"Who is that?" Jaune asked.

"Y-Yes, I am," she answered. Her arms clutched a book tightly around her chest. "I'm V-Velvet S-Scalatina… the student librarian… and-and… yo-you're…"

"We're?" I don't think we were doing anything wrong. Jaune's hands were guiding my lips back to his little dragon. Jeez, calm down a bit. I'm trying to talk to Velvet and my mouth can't do two things at once.

Velvet stepped back and looked around her, as if she was checking to see if the coast was clear. Then she approached, slowly. Step by step. I have this sixth sense about people and it was telling me Velvet was nervous. _Really_ nervous.

"C-Can I…"

"Can you what?" I asked.

Velvet took a deep breath.

"F-For science… c-can I… join you?"

"Sure, why not?" So the on that day, I taught Velvet how to give the kiss of a life to Jaune's dragon.

Afterwards, I decided to check out a book to read to Jaune except I ended up picking a rather boring story. Then I accidently bumped into a library shelf and a few books fell on top of Jaune.

He's got some nasty bumps on his head.

Picking him up, I high-tailed it to the infirmary. The salty taste still in my mouth as I clenched my teeth and entered. The nurse was out. No time to call for help. I tossed Jaune onto the bed and started grabbing some pills and popping them into his mouth.

"I think my headache is gone," Jaune said rubbing the top of his head. We were behind a curtain on an infirmary bed. "And… I'm kind of sleepy actually…"

"Yeah… but your dragon's not," I observed.

Somehow, my heart felt delighted.

Eventually, after a few hours of kisses for the dragon and a short nap, I woke Jaune up and took him for our daily bath. By now, I knew every square inch of Jaune's body and he's felt quite a bit of mind. Tic for tac you know?

Shame he couldn't see, he would have been in for double the treat. But it was during this bath that I started to feel a funny feeling in my tummy. It was a feeling that wouldn't go away and I'm not quite sure what it is.

Damn, I wanted Jaune's little dragon _in me_, badly.

I had begun practicing cooking for Jaune using a portable gas stove. Cafeteria food wasn't that great and I thought Jaune could use some nutritious home cooked meals from time to time. He laid in bed, his eyes still blinded and smiling. He said the burnt food I was cooking smelled great.

"You've got the nose of a diseased pidgeon," I muttered. Deep down, I found his sincere attempts to flatter me rather charming.

Jaune's room was stuffed with get-well flowers and cards from his sisters. I had forgotten to put them in vases with water. There were also quite a few giant stuffed teddy bears and party streamers.

At the time, I didn't put together that an open flame with so much flammable material leads to a burning room. It only took a spark and a few shots from my gauntlets did nothing to dull the blaze. If anything, it only became worse.

But yeah, the curtains caught on fire. Then the flowers. Then the streamers. Then everything else all around us.

"Yang, is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Yeah, so take off all your clothes," I said licking my lips. My instincts were kicking it into overdrive. I could _die_ here. Might as well listen to my body once last time before I kick the bucket and meet my maker.

Jaune was obedient and did as he was told. The fire burning all around the bed as I mounted him.

"Yang... are you watching the fire? Because it's starting to smell really burnt in here…"

"Be quiet," I ordered and Jaune's mouth closed.

Out of some strange affection, most likely due to the life and death experience, when I saw his closed lips pressed together, I kissed him. It tasted like… well… Jaune. The key to a successful undertaking is domination and my tongue was getting into his mouth whether he likes it not.

Just like the way his little dragon went inside me. I could feel something tearing. I could feel the blood dripping.

The fires were fanned hotter and hotter. But between the sweatiness and the restraining clothes it felt like winter compared to the dragon roaring in full flight within me.

I took off all my clothes and helped Jaune off with his.

My chest to his chest. Our hearts together. It was rather romantic. Did I love Jaune? I certainly loved his dragon.

It came close, as the air became more stale and bitter and my vision began to blur and fade I could feel it. It was coming, Jaune was coming. Jaune's raging dragon was coming.

The dragon's gooey roar came like a sunrise within me, swift and overwhelming just as the burning ceiling collapsed upon us.

* * *

><p><em>How to Please a Dragon Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_SMUT. This is definitely humor._


End file.
